


The Serpent Slave

by BlueEyedArcher



Series: Teratophilia (Monster x OC) [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Arcane Arts, Birthmarks, Blood and Injury, Blood and Violence, Body Horror, Bonding, Captivity, Chains, Collars, Explicit Sexual Content, Fantasy, Fate & Destiny, Human Sacrifice, Hunters & Hunting, Hypnotism, Imprisonment, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Magic, Magical Bond, Marking, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Naga, Naga x Human, Original Character(s), Post-Betrayal, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Predator/Prey, Rebellion, Scarification, Slavery, Soldiers, Soul Bond, Soulmates, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Teratophilia, Trauma, War, binding, monster x human
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:41:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/pseuds/BlueEyedArcher
Summary: Argas was a commander for the rebellion against the empire and it's tyranical ruling. Once at the top of the food chain, he is betrayed by his subordinates and thrown into the pits to be devoured by a vile beast that lurks beneath in the water logged caverns below. When found by the creature and incapable of escaping it's clutches, it reveals the secret Argas has been keeping his entire life. Bearing the mark of a born slave, he was destined to become the servant of a nonhuman. Stories of these birthrights to otherworldly creatures were considered myths or old wives tails but Argas was one of them, fleeing the bindings of fate has only landed him here, at the foot of the same creatures he was destined his whole life to serve.





	The Serpent Slave

**Author's Note:**

> So this was a spur of the moment idea while working on a completely different naga related fic piece. I hope you like it and please leave a few comments down below. I wish I could have written more to start this off but I'm nursing a really bad injury to my ribs and the muscles around it and its hard to sit and write for extended periods so each part, at least for now, will be short. This one will have multiple parts so do not worry. There will be more to come and even more sexual terato content in the near future. ^.^ Enjoy!

The roar of the crowd was deafening as he was dragged across the grates towards the edge, overlooking the pits. The others all crying out for his demise, eager to see the ' _traitor_ ' thrown down into the darkest hole, to be devoured by the beast. In his eyes, they were all traitors. They turned their backs on their cause, uplifting a tyrant in the name of freedom but openly enslaving themselves in the process. His steely eyes met each and every one of them as his battered body was pulled to linger on the threshold. Men and women, all of which he used to consider family or friends. Comrades he would die with or for. Those he wouldn't think twice to protect, all have turned on him. Rabid, at the first sign of power. At the first toss of the bone, the diverged on it like scavengers, killing each other for a taste. Leaving the rest behind to starve or die. 

  
  
Their cries demanded the lever be thrown, the floor opened up and all he could see was the very long and dark drop down to the pits. His gaze lingered on the crowd before he greeted his demise, casting a glance below and catching the softest glow of what he assumed were eyes. Sharp and hungry, staring up at the meal to come. Another body to feast upon. Another scared and sobbing slave left behind by the masses. It was no different in the eyes of the creature but this man refused to give in. He would greet death with his fist raised high and a challenge on his lips. 

  
  
He felt the blade at his back, pressing just above the chains keeping him bound. He had but a single arm to spare for a fight, his wrist bound to the same chain linking from around his waist up along his spine where it captured his wrist, bent back in a painful position and from there it ended at the slave collar clasped around his throat. It was a cruel joke, as they all were once slaves beneath the empire and now they've become enslaved to the toxic ideals that they somehow govern themselves. 

  
  
With another sharp jab, he felt a knee at his back and his balance thrown off. His boots slipped as they attempted to balance and he teetered forward, crashing down into the long drop below. The stump of his left arm flailed uselessly as the bound wrist tugged on the chain, giving a sharp tug to his neck and causing a sensation of suffocating. He caught his breath before he broke the surface below, sinking down deeper into the water that awaited. He kicked his legs wildly, his boots falling off as they slipped, filled with water and the strings come undone. His bare feet paddled up to the surface as he gasped for air.

  
  
His stump attempting to tread water in a pitiful action as he struggled to the nearby ledge of rocky shoreline. The pit, he came to realize, was a large cavern, mostly underwater and hard to reach from the outside unless one was built to be aquatic. The ceiling was covered in stalactites, dripping droplets of collected moisture down into the pools below. He had a hard time pushing himself up onto the side of the shore, lunging forward to lean over the rocking edge and feeling bits and pieces give way beneath him, causing him to sink back below the surface as his bare feet caught at the rock wall below the surface in search of a grip. 

 

Finally with a bit of luck, he got just enough leverage to lurch forward and wiggle the rest of his torso and legs onto the edge until he could crawl. His bound wrist still struggling to be free from the chain as he wiggled around like a worm in a humiliating fashion until he was able to get back on his knees. Dirt smudged the side of his cheek and his long brown hair was a mess of tangles down to his shoulders, dripping icy cold droplets down his spine and adding to his already shivering state. His silver eyes gazed around the darkness in search of any sign of the creature he had spotted down below. Seeing no movement in the shadows, he turned his attention back towards the pool of water. It was rather large, too big for whatever he had seen to be lurking along the edges and still be spotted above. Unless, the said creature had been in the water the entire time. 

 

He offered a chance glance over the edge and down into the pool, spying several softly glowing crystals lining the interior walls. They provided a small bit of illumination for his eyes to work with but no signs of shadows moving in the depths aside from the plant life springing up around the edges and mossy overgrowth along the walls. He managed to get up to his feet and stumbled over deeper into the cavern, looking for any way out but the interior was a dead end and the only way in or out was indeed the watery depths below him. The chances of freedom that route were slim for a fully functioning man, let alone a chained up cripple. He knew there was a beast down here, he had seen it but also, there wasn’t a single trace of any of the previous figures thrown down into these depths. No bones or blood or clothes, meaning something had been taking them away from here or devouring every last bit. 

 

He shivered once more with the unease of those thoughts and started to search the cavern for anything he could find or use, with hopes of freeing himself of this chain or at least slipping his wrist free. As he moved away from the edge of the water, he felt something hit against one of his ankles. He raised a curious brow and spotted something moving along the ground, a slow slithering pace as it wound itself around his leg and then the other. At first he assumed it was just his mind playing tricks on him in the darkness before the motion pulled tight and took his legs right out from beneath him, knocking him onto his side where his good arm was. He cried out, his stump flailing as he was dragged back towards the water’s edges.

 

“Let go of me! No!” He blurted, rolling around and kicking outward madly to try and break free. There was a chilling hiss in the air, slicing through and making his blood run cold. A figure rose up out of the water, a large serpentine body spilling out onto the rocky ledge as it moved towards him, looming over with its mouth drawn impossibly wide, jaws unhinged and fangs flashing in a dreadful hiss. Golden eyes staring down at him with an entrancing gaze. Long silver hair hung down around its features, it’s face so human in structure but speckled with scales across the jawbones and around the flattened pointy ears, they had a webbed appearance to them that reminded him of a siren or a form of merfolk. 

 

The man ceased his struggles, captured by the gaze as the tail slithered and coiled around his body, further hindering any movement from him. He gasped, feeling the tight hold around his chest as the creature gave a warning growl. Long talons outstretched, hook like and webbed in between as they reached out and caught just underneath his chin. They teased across his jaw before rising up and leaving a red line trailing up his cheek bone towards his silver eyes. The golden slits returned the gaze and further cementing it’s hold on the human’s mind with a low snarl before returning to the water with its prize ensnared in its coils. The body sank down into the water, giving the human a silent command to hold its breath before they both were submerged below the surface. 

 

The creature moved much faster through the long canals that curled between the protruding rocking surface below. Curling and coiling between narrow gaps and carrying its prey along with it. When the human was beginning to struggle for air and lose consciousness, they returned to the surface with a much larger cavern surrounding them. This one was closer to the surface above with fresh air moving in and out with subtle drafts and much more foliage growing around the cave. There were shreds of light and a rather large nest made of palm fronds and discarded fabrics. From the looks of it, they were from past prey, from slaves and hunters that had been tossed into the pits in the past to feed the beast living in its depths. 

 

It deposited its human within the nesting space, pinning him down harshly to rip away at the clothing on its prey’s body. Pausing as it admired the mass of scarring along the human’s left side. The same place in which it was missing an arm. Large malicious burns and razor edged scarring as if from a blast and shrapnel. There was a marking barely recognizable beneath the damaged flesh. The skin was raised around it, a chemical reaction to the substances used to brand the human once long ago. The mark of a slave. A  _ true _ slave, not the kind that were passed around on the surface world nowadays. This human was once held by those outside the ranks of humanity, those who thrived in the same world as the creature. He was once bonded to a master beyond the natural world. These markings were given only to those destined from birth to serve another. When they reach the desired age, they were passed on to their masters, to serve the dominion. A very rare and little known society that was quickly dying out. These practices were unheard of to those of the younger generations. Only the elders of time perceived the next generations and marked them and even those grand beings were near extincts. 

 

The creature’s lips drew back with a satisfied smile, talons raking carefully through the male’s dark brown locks, drawing them out of his face to admire the more delicious prize he had in his grasp. None of the humans above could even fathom the gracious gift they have given it. A rarity that would not be lost as a simple meal. No, the serpentine creature intended to utilize the human for its true purpose from the moment it was born. To serve a master above humanity. 

 

The creature leaned down to the human, turning him around so he was lying on his back, pinning his bound wrist between his body and the hard ground as it exposed his torso, removing the last shreds of fabric on his upper body but leaving the trousers still concealing his lower half. It pressed it’s talons into the human’s shoulder, a warning that should he move, they would rip deeply into his flesh and induce extreme amounts of pain. Leaning down over the captive, the creature bared its fangs once more, it’s long forked tongue lathing over the skin between the shoulder and the crook of the human’s neck, covering it in a numbing saliva that made the skin tingle and all feeling fade away. It was only enough to affect the top layer before the fangs were sunk deeply into the human’s shoulder, a burning pain erupted, sending an explosion of white hot jolts up along his neck and whiting out his vision. The air left his chest before he could even produce a scream, writhing beneath the creature as something warm dispersed within. It felt like hot oil at first spreading across his skin before it hardened like a callous on his flesh, working its way beneath the surface and entering every part of his chest. He struggled for air, fighting the creature’s grip and causing the talons to break skin in an attempt to keep him still. 

 

When the creature was satisfied, it slowly retracted from the position and admired its work. A red mark coiled like a hot iron brand on his shoulder, a sign of his kind’s binding magic. The marking went far deeper than the skin, giving him the same leverage as his gaze did only this time it would expand across physical boundaries or barriers, even allowing him the ability to enter his slave’s thoughts if he so wished, to communicate or observe. He retracted his claws and left the human to writhe and curl up on the ground, taking in large gulping gasping breaths to fill his lungs with air. The stump of his arm, where it once had been so long ago, continued to flail uselessly in a pitiful attempt to reach the marking and feel it. The creature mourned the fact his slave was so damaged physically but the human’s mind was strong and his body stronger even to manage survival this long. It had watched him as he was brought to the edge, the indifference and determination in his gaze. The resilience that stood against hundreds of people who called for his death, chanting loudly enough. Then the perseverance as the human struggled to swim when so much was against him and many more had drowned at the bottom of those depths. This was certainly a human he would desire in his presence. One he could make use of and would not be missed.  


End file.
